The Pediatric Oncology Division of the University of British Columbia, Vancouver, Canada has a strong commitment to participate fully in all CCG activities. The Division has enjoyed full memberships since 1974 and funding since 1980. Despite being a single institution without affiliates, there has been a steady increase in patient entry onto CCG therapeutic studies from 35 in 1987 - 1988, to 60 in the period 8/1/91 to 7/31/92. The Division has developed a comprehensive cancer program that serves the needs of all children in British Columbia. In addition, the institute is recognized by CCG as a transplant center and provides bone marrow transplantations to patients from Canadian provinces that may be on CCG protocols. In addition to children seen at BC's Children's Hospital, patients aged 15 to 30 years, who are eligible, seen at the BC Cancer Agency are also entered onto specific CCG protocols. As a University affiliated institution, the Division has responsibllities for research and education. The Division is recognized as one of only three fellowship training centers in Canada for pediatric hematology/oncology. Members of the Division hold key committee and administrative leadership roles and have been active in the formulation and implementation of research proposals for CCG including data analysis and presentation of results. Whilst two senior members of the Division resigned this year, (Dr. P. Rogers and Dr. K. W. Chan), the Division has been able to expand its membership with three new investigators: Dr. J. H. Davis, Dr. K. Schultz, and Dr. R. Anderson, all of whom have had prior oncologic experience and cooperative group activities and are assuming CCG committee roles. Dr. Kirk Schultz was appointed to CCO 1921 in January 1993. Professor Skala and the research section of the Division is evaluating marrow purging techniques in acute lymphatic leukemia and neuroblastoma. Dr. Schultz is developing a murine system to research the etiological factors in GVH. Mary McBride is co-investigator of the cross-Canadian epidemiology study in ALL addressing the significance of electromagnetic field exposure. Dr. Blair has developed a murine model system evaluating the effect of timing of chemotherapy on liver regeneration following surgical resection. There is a comprehensive multi-disciplinary clinic to evaluate the late effects of cancer therapy which continues to monitor patients through adulthood by the B.C. Cancer Agency. We have not been able to enter patients onto the randomized arm of the CCG neuroblastoma 3891 since the government funded health care system will not cover the cost of research transplantation on this protocol.